


they're just like water off my wings

by 5sosandfood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Don't know what for, M/M, he's dropping panties when he walks through the do-o-or, i won't do that, luke's insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosandfood/pseuds/5sosandfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke knows he sucks, so why do people keep telling him?</p><p> </p><p>title from little mix's "wings" :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	they're just like water off my wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5sos-is-amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=5sos-is-amazing).



> the title doesn't really make sense but you've heard the song so you get it

"lol faggot"

"the blonde one cannot sing wtf is this????"

"why is the blonde kid lead guitar? he sucks. the pink haired one can play the  
shit outta that guitar man!"

"isn't it funny that nobody ever sees that blonde one shirtless lol"

"lol just bc you have a lip piercing doesn't make you punk rock"

luke knows he's a faggot. luke knows he can't sing. luke knows that he's no good  
at guitar and michael is better than him. luke knows he's fat. luke knows he  
isn't punk rock. luke knows, so why do people keep telling him?

"luke, are you not com- whoa, why are you crying?"

"i- please leave ashton."

"no, i'm interested now." ashton steps into luke's room and closes the door  
behind him. luke curses ashton irwin and his nosy ways. "why are you crying  
man?" ashton circles the bed and plops himself down beside luke.

"you wouldn't understand," luke grumbles, rolling over so his face is smothered  
in the pillow.

"why not?"

"because you're the perfect looking member," luke replies, wishing this pillow  
served as more of a sound barrier.

"the perfect looking member?" ashton repeats and luke imagines a stupid, proud  
smirk on ashton's face. luke knows it's there, but he can't be bothered to look.

"you heard me."

"stop with the bullshit and tell me what's up." luke feels a hand grab his waist  
and manually roll him over. he opens his eyes to see ashton looking down on him  
with his dimples and what. fuck those dimples and what. "up ya go, lukey poo."  
ashton puts his large hands under luke's armpits and pulls his head up into  
ashton's lap. "now would you like to tell me or would you like me to go extreme  
cuddle?" luke sighs once as a "yeah, sure, whatever."

"do you ever read hate on twitter?" luke begins and he feels ashton's fingers in  
his hair. it's quite comforting, if he's being honest.

"yeah, luke. all the time. is this what it's about?"

"yes, but you don't get told michael is better than you! a-and you don't get  
called fat! and you don't get called a f-faggot! you don't get told you can't  
sing! you don't get called a try hard for getting your lip pierced!"

"shh, shh," ashton whispers. "be quiet, okay? calm down." ashton circles his arm  
that he isn't using already to rub luke's back, relieving tension.

"you just really don't get it," luke mutters, his throat swelling up with the  
oncoming tears.

"maybe i'm not told a few of those things, but i am told that i'm the suckiest  
drummer in music. i am told that i should have never joined the band. and, i am  
called a faggot. but, look luke, we have the most supportive fans. they love us  
more than anything- they love /you./ don't even think about a few assholes when  
you have a million plus people that love you more than anything." luke wonders  
when ashton became gandhi with this damn inspirational shit. "and more  
importantly, i love you. calum loves you. michael loves you."

"thanks ash," luke whispers, feeling a tear stream down his cheek. "thank you,  
really."

"you're welcome." ashton smiles and bends down to give a quick kiss to luke's  
forehead. they sit together in silence for a moment or two, ashton stroking  
luke's hair and luke contently resting in ashton's lap.

"so about that perfect looking member stuff?"

**Author's Note:**

> aha hope there was enough cuddles and cuteness maybe :)


End file.
